1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to electronic devices and, particularly, to a miniature electronic device.
2. Description of Related Art
Electronic devices, especially miniaturized ones such as notebook computers, usually include a keyboard and an adjacent touch panel which uses a lot of space. Although this structure satisfies basic requirements, it is not suitable for further miniaturization of the electronic device.